Les déchirures et Pleut
by vouge
Summary: Bill's health is still declining, and the newlyweds have no choice but to temporarily move back to The Burrow. As a distance grows between her and her husband, who will prove an unlikely shoulder to cry on?


We own nothing. NOTTIN. Were just borrowing these characters and playing with them, then giving them back to JK Rowling when they get moody. So if any lawyers come on (Which is totally legal), so if any lawyers wanted to sue, we'd totally kick there ass in court. Well, Emma would. I'd just bite there ankles.

**This fanfiction was created by the marvel of the conjoined mind of Emma &Jaime, expect blood, lust &tears, along with emo humor if Jaime gets her own way (don't worry, I keep her in a cage at all times) along with Charlie from Lost jumping in randomly just because she has an obsession sigh do you know how hard it is to write with a hyperactive-emo-poser-charlie-from-lost-obsessor-midgit? Well let me tell you, it 'aint easy, but alas! here it is...**

**We apologise for any french mis-translations, we don't speak French and have to rely on translators however there are few bit of french so it shouldn't be a problem **

**roll opening credits**

**Les déchirures et Pleut**

The day had been long and draining, and the Grey clouds reflected Fleur's grumpy mood. They were living at the burrow, and Bill was still recovering from the incident at Hogwarts, so now she was working twice as hard to ensure they could buy there own house as soon as possible. There was also the wedding, which hadn't come cheap, and The Weasley family didn't have a lot of money. The idea of getting money from HER parents was laughable. They had disowned her after hearing she was going to marry Bill after all.

"You are too beautiful for such a disfigured face! Why him, why a cripple? You could have so much more, men fall at your feet! Why?"

She could just imagine her mother now, shaking her head in dismay, heartbreak in her eyes. She had an ideal life planned for both her daughters, and this did not include one of them shacking up with a scarred victim of war. But Fleur loved Bill, she'd do anything for him. Even put up with Molly.

Clenching her eyes shut, she apparated to her 'home'. Pushing open the decrepit door, Fleur stepped inside the small home and closed the door gently, in fear if she used a slightly stronger force it would fall off its hinges completely.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shrieked a voice Fleur knew all too well, "If you hex Ginny one more time I'll snap your cleansweep with my bare hands!"

'Home Sweet Home' She thought bitterly as she climbed the rickety staircase. Opening the room in which she and her newlywed husband shared, she pulled off her Gringotts robes and sat down by the bed in which Bill was sleeping fitfully. Her elegant ivory fingers reached out to his face, tracing his scar, a bitter reminder of Fenrir Greybacks attack.

"He hasn't woke all day" came a voice. Fleur turned, expecting to see Ron leering at her. Instead she was greeted by a Weasley she had only ever met once. Charlie.

"Hasn't he?" asked Fleur sighing. It didn't surprise her, recently that's all Bill would do.

"Why are you home? I thought you stayed in Romania"

"I've come back for a few months, I needed a break from dragons" grinned Charlie, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I do not blame you" laughed Fleur throatily "Just 10 minutes with those awful creatures was enough for me, they singed all of my hair!"

Charlie gazed at her as she straightened the bed covers. He met her only briefly on her wedding day before he had to get back to Romania, but now they were speaking together he couldn't help feeling attracted to her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. No wonder she was Bill's. His brother had always accelled at everything- School, Looks...Girls. His mothers words crept into his mind:

"She's part veela Charlie, so don't be distracted, I know what your like, if Bill has it, you want it. Now don't look at me like that! Just tell her dinner is ready and then come back downstairs and set the table"

"Dinners ready" he blurted suddenly, breaking the silence. Bill awoke with a grunt and Fleur nodded slowly before turning to her husband.

"Chéri du soir" Fleur whispered to Bill as he turned to leave, ever conscious of his crimson face.

"and then the goblins said 'the sickles are in the vaults!'" laughed Fleur heartily.

The entire table erupted with laughter apart from Mrs Weasley, who simply smiled politely and went back to her potatoes. Fred and George were banging the table with their fists in mirth and Ginny's eyes were streaming as she giggled. Ron laughed the loudest. since the marriage Ron knew Fleur was off limits, but he still did everything in his power to get her to notice him, such as letting her eat the last potato when he has been eying it carefully for the past ten minutes, or making sure he sat by her every meal time. She'd come to realise this and was sympathetic. The veela charm was powerful magic, and Ron was a sucker for it.

"Bill!" shrieked Mrs Weasley as Bill appeared at the doorway. "Are you wanting food Bill?" she rushed over, taking hold of his arm in a pincer like grip. Fleur rolled her eyes. Ever since they were forced to move back to the burrow Bills health seemed to be declining. Molly had been fussing over him, and he'd grown dependant on her help. Everyone's help. George yelped as he was pulled roughly out of his seat. Rubbing his arm, he watched resentfully as Molly helped Bill into the chair.

"George, you and Fred don't mind eating in the living room do you?" she asked, levitating their plates in the air and directing them to the small living room. Fred and George groaned, getting to their feet and following their mother, muttering something Fleur didn't catch.

Fleur leant over Ron (whose ears glowed crimson) and kissed Bill on the cheek before getting up to fill him a plate with food.

"No dear, I'll get it" smiled Mrs Weasley as she entered the room, ushering Fleur away. She sat back down, seething at the ridiculousness of it all. She was his wife, for heavens sake, he didn't need a mother to wait on him hand and foot.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, smiling sympathetically. Fleur nodded, returning the smile.

At least one Weasley was paying attention to her. Even if it wasn't Bill.

**Ending Credits Role**

**This was a fanfiction brought to you by:**

**Emma&Jaime, Fangirl Productions (c) E&J 2005**


End file.
